Dawnekai Sunvalor
Dawnekai Sunvalor the Sunsworn The epitome of self-defined stoicism. Dawnekai is one of the very few Spellbreakers left after the third war, since the restless Scourge rampaged the eternal lands of Quel'thalas. A true description of valor and bravery, yet unbound by the moral codes most Paladins go by. A true "individual" in its literal sense, he follows his own codes and believes in his own truth, rather than what society tells him. Albeit independent, he does everything he needs to do in order to aid Quel'thalas in its endeavors to restore the splender of their people. Personality Dawnekai is generally a calm and yet very vindicative person. He usually doesn't spliter off too much from the idealistic honor guard stereotype, but at times he's seen displaying a great amount of character. He is known to be extremely passionate about his work and even more so if it concerns helping someone he cares about. Albeit an individual, his own goals are limited to that of helping others achieve theirs, so when it comes to team action, he's a real team player. He is also extremely protective about his loved ones, especially his sister whom he holds eternal gratitude to despite outmatching her in rank. He is seen showing a great amount of resent against High Elves for their betrayal when they decided to run to Stormwind instead of convert with the rest of the Blood Elves and was personally apalled at the thought of allowing the High Elves to use the restored Sunwell. Though his hostility for his distant kin remains as much as his hatred for the entire Alliance, he has recently found slight sympathy for the alien Draenei via their collective efforts in the Shattered Sun offensive against Kael'thas. Appearance Tall, stoic and with a sort of rugged charm to him, he differs from most of the "pretty boy" Elves that populate Silvermoon. For one he looks far more mature for his age than he is, yet the dashing good looks of a Blood Elf do run through his features, just in a crude, rugged way. He wasn't one of the knights in shiny armor girls tended to fantasize about, but then again his lovelife never really found itself among his priorities. Almost always clad with a long, flowing crimson robe plated with chainmail ornaments for protection, as well as lugging a massive burlwak almost his size and an enchanteed spellblade. His attire is almost the same as the generic Spellbreaker one, save for the phoenix helm which he neglects to wear. History The Prologue. Dawnekai was born in the coastal village named Goldenmist to a mother Ranger and a father Priest. He was born at times when a passive battle against the remaining Amani was Quel'thalas' topmost priority and thus his future was all but pre-written for him. The High Elves needed more troops to populate their ranks and Dawnekai was soon to be one of them. Both he and his sister were devoid of a normal childhood. Instead of frolicking in the fields and playing near the lake like most children, he and his sister were sent on various training courses from a frail age to become exquisite masters of their arts. His mother decided to take his sister under her own wing as a Ranger, while his father planned for Dawnekai to follow the footsteps of a mage, since he displayed no affinity towards the Holy Light. And at a lightly pubescent age, he as well as his sister were sent on their separate ways to train. His sister was sent to the Farstrider Enclave down south, while he himself was sent up north to Sunstrider Isle The Academy In his years in the academy, Dawnekai did not display any form of affinity towards magic. He was viewed as more or less - a dropout, the kind of student that both tutors and pupils alike frowned upon, which in turn made his self-esteem plummet. The other students of his year were already mastering advanced arcane bolts while he was still mastering basic fire spells. His focus was off and he decided he was not cut off to be a mage after all. He had planned to carry out the remaining days of the semester, after which he decided to drop out of the academy. His mother and sister, who was now a full-fledged Farstrider, were both persuading him into joining the ranks of the Eversong Rangers, though he himself wasn't really drawn to the art of the bow and arrow. This made him view himself as a useless outcast even more, a talentless spawn that will never amount to anything. That is until that faithful day came by. Dawnekai's Talent One of the instructors named Talderan, who favored Dawnekai for his determination decided that maybe his lack of focus ran at a subconscious level and that maybe treating him as an equal instead of a dropout student might lift his self esteem and improve his arcane focus. He decided to eventually propose to Dawnekai for the two of them to spar, something Dawnekai met with the uttermost joy. He had never before been given the opportunity to spar, for obvious reasons, mainly his lack of competence in the arcane arts. But the instructor knew what he was doing and decided to go easy on him. The two climbed up the spire in the isle, the view of which was breathtaking. He had never been allowed up there before, generally due to the busy arcanists who practiced their arts there, but the at sundown the area was clear and gave the perfect spot for the two of them to spar. The instructor allowed Dawnekai to go first. He barely conjured a minor arcane bolt, weaker than most and lunged it at his instructor, who faked a hit to boost his confidence, although all the arcane bolt did was bounce off his chest. Dawnekai assumed a defensive stance as his instructor formed a bolt of his own, aimed to knock Dawnekai back rather than hurt him. Though Dawnekai was a complete klutz when it came to melee combat, so the only defensive instict he had was to protect his face and chest, clueless how to evade the bolt. Yet something miraculous happened that day. The very reason why Dawnekai was a failure at spellcasting came at hand when the bolt flew at his direction. A small gust of wind flew outwards of Dawnekai's body, repelling the bolt away from him. He opened his eyes, unaware of what was going on. What he had casted was nothing more than a basic minor dispell, though the interesting part was that Dawnekai never practiced that spell in the first place. He removed his hands from his face, unaware of what in the nether was going on, though his instructor's grin gave him confidence. He came over to him and ruffled his hair, smiling at Dawnekai and pulling him over to sit on the bannister of the spire, staring into the golden sunset. : Instructor Talderon says: You know, Dawnekai? You might be good for something yet. : The Spellbreakers The Spellbreakers were the High Elves' main battle unit at the time, though they were lacking men in the frontlines. Dawnekai's natural affinity to destroy everything magical, consentially or not, made him perfect to become one. Though it wasn't the natural motivation to enlist in the Spellbreakers' ranks, he certainly got his spirit back and began to train in weapon combat, as well as combating spellcasters and learning about magic in all its properties. Even though he was good at it, the Spellbreakers were one of the most elite troops in Quel'thalas and enlisting in them wasn't going to be easy. Just wanting to was never going to cut it, strife and sheer determination were a deciding factor when it came to enlisting in an ordeal as prestige as that. Though one faithful day as Dawnekai was enjoying a leisurly stroll by the coast near Goldenmist Village, the good news arrived. Several men clad in red robes and plating, with big shields and spellglaives came over, telling him to immediately report to Silvermoon for his initial training. He had no time for goodbyes, only managing to wave to his family as the armored men escorted him to the capital of the High Elves where he and the other hundreds of lucky individuals were welcomed into the ranks of Quel'thalas' main infantry. For years Dawnekai did not even return home, almost torn apart from the intense training he had to undergo. Though the passion with which he was doing it made the ten years of being a novice all that bearable. It was long before the Spellbreakers considered him one of theirs, but the wait was worth it. After ten long and exhausting years, Dawnekai was eventually a full-fledged Spellbreaker of Quel'thalas and was to be immediately sent to the frontlines against the remnants of the Amani tribe. He was overjoyed with the prospect to see his family again at the southern parts of Quel'thalas and having the honor to fight alongside his sister. The Third War His first days as an official Spellbreker were spent on the frontlines against the Amani trolls. His days would pass in passive battle, him and his patrol marching around the area, while his nights were spent with his family in Goldenmist Village which convenienly lied nearby. His Father had retired and was an official instructor of the Light, while his mother was a taskmaster in Farstrider Enclave. Days faded into weeks, which faded into months, with Dawnekai enjoying his routine lifestyle, wishing for nothing more but to help Quel'thalas and live his peaceful life with his family. That's when they came. Droves of them pouring from all angles. Dawnekai was awaken early in the morning by the pitter patter of horse feet and his awaken sister, who already had equipped her bow, rushing out to see what the comotion was about. The frantic running of scared peasants and the mobilizing guards was confusing enough for the still sleep-groggy Dawnekai. He looked around and asked for an explanation, but he needed none. In the distance, the pouring army of undead would already be visible, past the first Elfgate and approaching. That's when the town guards mobilized themselves and stood in attention, as an important envoy made its way towards the village. It was no one other than the Ranger general herself. : Sylvanas Windrunner says: Everyone available report to the frontlines! Town guards, stay here! : Sylvanas Windrunner says: Infantries ahead! Don't let them penetrate deeper into Quel'thalas. With that, her and her envoy made their way deeper into Quel'thalas, as Dawnekai and his sister rushed away to aid the already besieged Windrunner Village. Before they could even make it halfway there, however, their party was flanked by a stealthy band of brainless skeletons and ghouls. With a swipe of his blade and a bash of his shield, Dawnekai managed to down several of them, his sister and the rest downing as much, though where one fell, two took its place. It was like they were caught in the neverending wave of undead, the more they killed, the harder it got. All they could hear was the screams of the villagers as they made their last stand against the undead. It was all but clear to them that survival was out of the question, to them it was a matter of how much of their army they'd manage to cull. They had no idea how many minutes they were fighting, before it became apparent that they weren't going to last long. At that precise moment, the flapping of wings was heard, the Windriders of Quel'thalas comong to the rescue. An aerial assault quickly managed to take the undead away from them and effectivelly bring them down. That's when their sight was first cleared to the world around them. Chaos, dead bodies and the stench of death surrounded them. That's when Dawnekai made a dash up north, but was cut off by a group of Outrunners : Outrunner Valerian says: 'Where are you going? : '''Dawnekai Sunvalor says: '''My parents! They need my help! : '''Outrunner Saliandrine says: '''Goldenmist and Suncrown have both fallen... I'm sorry. : ''Dawnekai quickly looks to the side, looking at his sister who was too far away to hear them. : '''Outrunner Valerian says:He has moved too far in. By command of the ranger general, we are to purge this land up to the crossing and make haste up north! : Dawnekai Sunvalor says: Then let's not waste time. For Anasterian! The party made their way through the rubble and rummage of the fallen kingdom, the fliers swooping over their heads with their mighty Dragonhawks, pouring arrows of fire like rain on the land, setting it ablaze. Eventually they made their way to the northern parts of Quel'thalas, where the scourge seemed to move a straight line rather than the frantic assaulting formation they were moving in up south. There was no doubt in their mind what they were headed for. Unfrotunately, their party was too late. The last thing Dawnekai remembered was the cold. It became so cold, before he fell unconscious. He woke up later on in a medical tent, along with some others, his sister sitting near him and watching him carefully. : Dawnekai Sunvalor says: I'm sorry... there was nothing we could do. They were too many. She nodded at him with a smile, walking outside of the tent, where the new heir and his party were already willing to move out of Quel'thalas in search of alternate methods to sate their addiction. He was one of the ones that decided to convert to a Sin'dorei in honor of his fallen parents, yet chose to remain behind and help rebuild Silvermoon. Nowadays. The Protector In the current days, even after the reignition of the Sunwell, Dawnekai still strives to help his people reclaim their scattered land. According to his words, there is just "so much to be done" before Quel'thalas is the prosperous land it once was. He himself tasks himself with minor missions such as patrolling the woods and the city, culling off the occasional Wretched population, as well as maintaining the peace in Quel'danas (but mainly wanting to keep an eye on the High Elves). Recently the Magisters have called him over to the spire, telling him about a special assignment that he is very secretive about, but plans to carry out to the key. Though for now, he focuses on aiding the forces of Quel'thalas in regaining the splender of their fractured homeland. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde